


Habit

by Amarissia



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyousuke discovers a certain unhealthy behavior of Daisuke's, and finds himself a strong enough motivator to stop it. For Lattepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

**HABIT**

 

"Hey, this one looks good."

"And by good, you mean creepy."

"Well, yeah, naturally."

"I don't know, he's pretty convincing."

Hamao Kyousuke observed the busy huddle of four of his Tenimyu co-stars from across the large backstage room, and wondered what they were looking at on Misaki's laptop that was so interesting. Being the youngest and easily the shyest of the large cast was difficult sometimes, as he didn't always feel he quite belonged.

Everybody had been nice, though, and so encouraging when Kyousuke felt his singing or dancing wasn't up to par. Especially Watanabe Daisuke, everyone's senpai as the eldest, who Kyousuke was about to star with in a movie, and who was right now excusing himself and heading outside. And Yuya, the other half of the story's Golden Pair, who was next to Kyousuke right now and chattering about some girl he met after their last performance.

"...you wouldn't believe her eyes, man, they were so pretty, almost green, and she was so cute, and had these huge - well, I better not tell you about that, or Dai-chan will yell at me."

"I'm not a kid," Kyousuke grumbled with an unknowingly-cute pout. "I wish you guys could see that."

"Maybe he's just getting into character. Although he's pretty much always been that way with you."

"Buchou is protective of all of us."

"Not like he is with you," Yuya said in a sing-song voice. "Are you nervous about the movie?"

"Yeah. I don't think I understand Takumi very well. I definitely won't be able to play him as well as Tomo."

"I think you will. Anyway, I really meant, are you nervous about the love scenes?"

"Terrified, more like," Kyousuke confessed after a short pause. "I'll have no idea what I'm doing."

"Maybe you guys should practice."

"Buchou wants to."

"WHAT?"

"Ssh!"

Yuya had to wait for the hand clapped over his mouth to withdraw before he could speak. "I was joking. You'd really let him - "

"We need to look natural for the camera," Kyousuke defended his colleague. "He asked me to think about it, and I'm going to say yes."

"Think you could videotape it? A girl I like is into yaoi." Yuya laughed as he was shoved. "Seriously, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. At least it's Buchou and not some stranger."

"I can't believe your parents are okay with this. How did you convince them?"

Kyousuke blushed a little. "A psychiatrist friend of theirs had to see me and assure them I wouldn't be mentally damaged by the role. 

Then Buchou had to swear to them he'd keep an eye on me."

"Any of that convince your brother?"

"Nothing will convince Aniki that this is a good role for me."

"Aw. But now you have Dai-chan to look after you, too." Yuya shifted in his place on the couch. "I'm never having kids. I don't want any of them to ever ask me if they can do love scenes with some guy a decade older."

"Buchou says we shouldn't let the age difference bother us. He doesn't mind it."

"Uh-huh. I overheard him telling Ryo he's gonna feel like a pervert when he has to touch you. He was just trying to reassure you like he always does. Well, maybe you'll be okay with each other for the sequels."

"We don't know if there will be sequels."

"With the chemistry you guys have, there will be."

Kyousuke flushed again. "I don't know what you mean."

"He adores you, Mao. He'd probably do anything for you. You should try to get him to stop smoking."

Any protest Kyousuke had been about to make was swallowed up by confusion. "Eh? Buchou smokes?"

"You didn't know? Yeah, that's why he's always going outside. See, he's just come back in. Mao, where are you going?"

Indeed, Daisuke had just re-entered the room, and flashed the younger boys a dazzling smile. Kyousuke's feet began to head him in the captain's direction, and his thoughts were racing. It can't be true. He takes care of all of us, how could it be that he doesn't do the same for himself? Buchou is too smart to do such a terrible thing. But once he got close enough, he could smell the pungent scent of tobacco on the elder, and wondered how he hadn't noticed until now.

"Hi, Mao-kun. You don't need to give me an answer yet, take all - Mao? What's wrong? Did something happen, did someone do something to you?"

The boy had a miserable expression on his face, and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. His mouth worked soundlessly for a moment as Daisuke gently touched his shoulders.

"Are you hurt? What's the matter?"

"It's...true?"

"What is?"

"You...smoke?"

"Oh," Daisuke laughed, a little relieved. "Yeah, I have for years. I know, it's an awful habit. I've tried to quit, but...Mao? Is this what you're upset about?"

The wetness in Kyousuke's eyes was now streaming down his cheeks. "Buchou, _why_? How can you be so caring to us and not to yourself? Don't you want to have children, and grandchildren?"

"Well, maybe - "

"Don't you want to live a long life? I want us to always be friends, but you could get sick, you could die!"

Kyousuke's voice broke on the last word. His head dropped to look at the floor, and as he quietly sobbed, Daisuke looked at him with amazed horror, and such shame. People had been trying to get him to stop for a long time, unsuccessfully, but never before had he felt so guilty. He squeezed Kyousuke's shoulders and shook him slightly until drenched eyes met his.

"Mao, listen to him, I'll stop. I'll quit right now, okay? Please don't cry, don't be sad. Look, I'll see my doctor and get medication to help me. I'll call him right now." Daisuke took out his phone and dialed one of the saved numbers on it. "Hello, Sayako-san? I need to see Sato-sensei as soon as possible. Okay, that's a good time. Thanks, see you then."

He put the phone back in his pocket and placed his hand on Kyousuke's cheek for a moment. "See, I'll take care of it. Don't worry about me anymore."

 _He's really willing to do this for me?_ "Thank you, Buchou."

Meanwhile, the voices of their castmates had continued, accompanied by a lot of giggling. "Check this one out."

"That must have been weird to film."

"I don't know, maybe he was into it."

"Buchou, what are they doing?"

"Oh," Daisuke laughed. "They're looking up all the BL Tomo's done."

"That's it!" yelled Tomo, who had just recently come in. "Stop YouTubing my name!"

"He's right."

"Yeah, Nico Nico will have more."

"Agh!" Tomo snatched the laptop away from them and held it out an open window. "I'll drop it, I swear I will."

"Hey, that's new!"

"Okay, okay, we'll stop!"

Slightly mollified, Tomo returned the computer and walked away. As he passed Daisuke and Kyousuke, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "You two better be ready for this sort of thing."

"We will be. I have to see the vocal coach now, Mao, so go back to Yuya and let him cheer you up. Get that adorable grin of yours back."

"Thank you again, Buchou."

Daisuke gave him a brief but very affectionate hug before departing. Kyousuke went back to his friend, a smug smile crossing his damp face.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"I think so."

"See, you're a good actor. That and the chemistry will make Takumi a breeze for you. It could be career-changing."

 _Or life-changing,_ Kyousuke thought, looking at the door Daisuke had gone through with a strange pang in his heart.

**THE END**

**In my opinion, Yanagishita Tomo has not done enough BL, because he's awesome at it, but he has done some. Look up Ren Ai Shindan on YouTube. It's subbed and you will thank me.**


End file.
